


La danza dei fantasmi

by Flo_March



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Implied Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Knight Brienne of Tarth, Original Character(s), POV Jaime Lannister, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Song: Jenny of Oldstones
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo_March/pseuds/Flo_March
Summary: Jaime si lascia alle spalle il Nord, o almeno così pensa."Avrebbe voluto cavalcare senza sosta, tutta la notte e tutto il giorno, per arrivare ad Approdo del Re il prima possibile. [...] E forse, ma non si concesse di indugiare su questo pensiero fugace, per scacciare dalla mente le ultime parole di Brienne. Le sue invece riecheggiavano di continuo assieme al nome di Cersei: «Lei è odiosa e lo sono anche io»."





	La danza dei fantasmi

Avrebbe voluto cavalcare senza sosta, tutta la notte e tutto il giorno, per arrivare ad Approdo del Re il prima possibile. Per lasciarsi il _freddo_ alle spalle il prima possibile, dannazione se faceva freddo in questo maledetto Nord! E forse, ma non si concesse di indugiare su questo pensiero fugace, per scacciare dalla mente le ultime parole di Brienne. Le sue invece riecheggiavano di continuo assieme al nome di Cersei: «Lei è odiosa e lo sono anche io». Era vero. 

All’inizio aveva galoppato più veloce che poteva, spronando il cavallo e sé stesso al limite delle forze, e si era anche scaldato. Ma non era più il cavaliere di un tempo, i suoi giorni da Leone dorato erano veramente finiti. La grande battaglia lo aveva indebolito: il suo corpo era stanco e provato dal gelo della notte. Sembrava passata una vita da quando aveva cavalcato per raggiungere il Nord e, in un certo senso, era passata per davvero. Adesso si dirigeva nella direzione opposta, in attesa di rivedere i paesaggi per lui familiari e meno insidiosi di quelle terre severe e sconosciute. Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse trascorso, ma era ormai notte inoltrata e non sarebbe stato saggio fermarsi durante il giorno: era necessario approfittare di ogni attimo di luce e poi un uomo solo senza una mano era una preda fin troppo facile, questo lo sapeva. Bisognava tenere gli occhi aperti. Anche la notte nascondeva insidie, ma niente poteva essere peggio di ciò che aveva appena combattuto. Aveva visto la Morte in faccia e ne portava ancora il peso nel corpo e nella mente, si disse per rispondere ad un “rammollito, è così che si è ridotta la casa Lannister?” sussurratogli da una voce che aveva il timbro di suo padre.

Rallentò l’andatura e il suo respiro che emanava vapore; si guardò intorno finché non vide un posto abbastanza appartato del bosco. Legò l’animale e si sedette con la schiena appoggiata ad un albero, stringendosi le braccia sul petto. Solo per un attimo, si disse, solo per riposare le membra intorpidite in vista del lungo viaggio. «Solo per un attimo» mormorò, prima che il sonno lo afferrasse tra i suoi artigli rapaci.

Il sole splendeva. L’inverno era finito da tempo, eppure un sole così alto nel cielo, luminoso e caldo non cessava mai di stupirlo. Era sempre stato così? Gli sembrava in qualche modo diverso, più limpido del sole che aveva conosciuto _prima_. C’era stato un prima e un dopo: la Morte li scindeva. Ma adesso i non-morti erano un pensiero lontano, un giorno il loro ricordo sarebbe rimasto nelle cronache e nei racconti delle vecchie balie. E in quelli di chi li aveva visti (ed era sopravvissuto per raccontarlo), come lui. Chiuse gli occhi per un istante, ma scosse svelto il capo per scacciare quell’immagine e tornare a relegarla in un angolo remoto della sua mente. Non abbastanza lontano, pensò. Non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza lontano. Una scheggia del freddo inverno sarebbe sempre rimasta dentro di lui, che lo volesse o no.

Non appena riaprì gli occhi, dei capelli dorati catturarono il suo sguardo. Erano chiari come il sole. L’azzurro del cielo e il blu del mare mettevano ancora più in risalto la loro chiarezza. Il vento, lo stesso che gli accarezzava il viso, li muoveva leggermente. Assomigliavano a quelli di sua madre, considerò mentre attraversava il ponte e si avvicinava alla testa cui appartenevano. Le si inginocchiò accanto e non si trattenne dal passarvi sopra la mano, quella in carne ed ossa ovviamente: erano morbidi proprio come i capelli di sua madre, sì. Il volto di Myrcella comparve a tradimento nella sua mente: era stato un altro viaggio attraverso il Mare Stretto, quello. Sentì lo stomaco contrarsi in una morsa di improvvisa paura, ma la testa bionda si girò e fu un viso di bambina che apparve. «Padre!» 

Quell’appellativo suonava estraneo alle sue orecchie, come se non gli appartasse. Gli toglieva il fiato e al contempo lo riempiva di un misto tra orgoglio e insicurezza. In quel momento la bambina aggrottò le sopracciglia con aria turbata. «Manca ancora molto? Io non vedo niente» sospirò. «Sono stanca di aspettare.» 

Jaime non poté non pensare che l’impazienza e l’ostinazione del suo tono facevano di lei una vera Lannister. Le aveva detto di tenere gli occhi puntati sull’orizzonte e lei lo aveva preso alla lettera: non si era staccata dal ponte nemmeno un attimo quel giorno. Le sorrise. «Ancora un po’ di pazienza, solo un poco. Ci siamo quasi.»

«Dici davvero, padre?» La piccola lo guardò con occhi grandi e fiduciosi, ma senza togliere le mani dalla balaustra a cui era aggrappata in punta di piedi per riuscire a vedere qualcosa. 

«Certo, tesoro. Siediti qui con me, ti avvertirò quando sarà il momento. Promesso.»

La bambina obbedì, seppur un poco titubante. «Mi canti una canzone?»

Cersei lo chiedeva sempre alla loro madre quando erano bambini, prima di mettersi a letto. Jaime allora restava in silenzio e ascoltava la voce melodiosa di lady Joanna. «Io… non sono bravo a cantare» rispose d’istinto, ma non c’era nulla che potesse negare al volto implorante di sua figlia. Era grato che non avesse conosciuto l’inverno, almeno lei non l’avrebbe mai visto. Le diede un’altra lieve carezza e iniziò ad intonare, quasi in un sussurro, parole che evocavano un tempo lontano: 

_ High in the halls of the kings who are gone  _

_ Jenny would dance with her ghosts _

_ The ones she had lost and the ones she had found _

_ And the ones who had loved her the most. _

__

_ The ones who'd been gone for so very long _

_ She couldn't remember their names… _

__

«Noi sì» intervenne una voce alle loro spalle. Brienne, bella, più bella che mai, si stagliava contro il sole. «Noi ce li ricordiamo i loro nomi, vero Catelyn?» disse con un sorriso.

Catelyn. I suoi, di fantasmi, quel giorno parevano decisi a danzare tutti insieme. Non era figlia di Cersei. I suoi capelli… Era a Brienne che assomigliavano, come i suoi occhi del colore degli zaffiri. Lo costringeva a ricordare ed espiare il passato ogni volta che pronunciava il suo nome. Riusciva sempre, come sua madre, a spingerlo ad essere un uomo migliore, che fosse degno di lei. Di loro.

Gli salirono le lacrime agli occhi. Nello sguardo penetrante della figlia gli parve perfino di scorgere una somiglianza con quello della defunta signora Stark. D’un tratto sentì anche le parole venate di disprezzo che gli aveva rivolto un tempo, ma stavolta provenivano dalla bocca della sua bambina: «Non sei un cavaliere. Hai tradito ogni voto tu abbia preso.

Lei è un cavaliere più vero di quanto tu possa mai essere, Sterminatore di re. 

Sei un uomo senza onore.»

In quel momento il sole si offuscò, la nave prese a dondolare più bruscamente e il volto di Brienne si contrasse in uno spasimo. A Catelyn tremarono le labbra e si mise a piangere. «Avevi promesso, padre!»

Jaime non capiva. Il cielo si era fatto scuro e il mare agitato, in balia della tempesta. «Cosa sta succedendo?» gridò. 

«Avevi detto che mi avresti avvertito!» ruggì la piccola leonessa.

Fu allora che la vide in lontananza… Tarth, l’isola degli zaffiri. Ma non si stava avvicinando: all’improvviso realizzò che le onde avevano fatto cambiare rotta alla nave. Stavano tornando indietro. Le figure di Brienne e Catelyn iniziarono a svanire.

«Aspettate, restate!» urlò in preda al panico. Presto tutto perse forma e venne inghiottito dall’oscurità, lui compreso. Rimase solo una voce di donna, la voce di sua madre:

_ And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave _

_ Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave. _

__

Jaime si svegliò di soprassalto, sudato nonostante il freddo. Il cuore gli batteva dall’impazzata e le lacrime sgorgarono senza che potesse impedirlo. Si lasciò scuotere dai singhiozzi come forse non aveva fatto mai, lì dove nessuno poteva vederlo tranne l’ombra del suo orgoglio ferito. Al diavolo l’orgoglio. Quando finalmente riuscì a dominarsi, nell’oscurità della lunga notte, fu lo sguardo addolorato di Brienne e della loro figlia del sogno ad occupargli la mente. Che cosa stava facendo?

Era solo un codardo. Aveva ceduto alla paura ed era scappato. Nel guardarla dormire… La sua purezza lo aveva atterrito. Lo aveva colto la sensazione di contaminarla, lui che era impuro e sporco; aveva pensato che allontanandosi le avrebbe fatto un favore. Del resto, era più facile calarsi nel ruolo che gli cucivano addosso da una vita piuttosto che riconoscersi disarmato. Brienne lo disarmava continuamente, e non solo in combattimento. Ma era solo un codardo, questa era la nuda verità. Provò un improvviso disgusto verso sé stesso. Si odiava per ciò che aveva fatto alla donna che amava. Era odioso, sì, ed era degno di Cersei perché lei lo aveva avvelenato, da tutta la vita lo avvelenava, quel veleno gli era entrato nel sangue ormai, penetrando nelle fibre del suo essere. 

Al diavolo Cersei, al diavolo i Lannister. 

Che muoia senza di me, pensò. Lui l’avrebbe uccisa quella notte stessa, avrebbe strangolato quel fantasma crudele che gli sussurrava menzogne con parole suadenti. Era tempo di spezzare quel legame, ora o mai più. Pregò che gli dèi, a cui pure non credeva, gli fossero misericordiosi. “Strappatemi dal cuore questo male che mi conduce a rovina” supplicò, lui che non era abituato a supplicare nessuno. 

Poi sciolse il cavallo, vi salì e riprese il galoppo, ma dalla parte opposta. «Perdonami, Brienne.» 

Si era dimostratoun uomo senza onore, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per riconquistarlo. Non sapeva come. Ma laddove le parole non potevano arrivare le avrebbe detto, lo sapeva: «Ti ho vista in sogno.»

**Author's Note:**

> È la prima volta che pubblico qui. Le immagini di questa one-shot mi occupano la testa da due giorni, impedendomi di studiare come si deve. Così oggi l’ho scritta di getto, ho battuto proprio poco fa le ultime frasi. Spero che adesso mi lascino studiare, quei due. Un grazie di cuore a chiunque sia arrivato fino alla fine.   
> La supplica agli dèi proviene dal carme 76 di Catullo, in cui spera di liberarsi dall’amore per Lesbia che lo avvince come una malattia.  
> Se vorrete lasciarmi una vostra opinione o commento, a me farebbe molto piacere!


End file.
